kentucky_route_zerofandomcom-20200213-history
Act II
Act II of Kentucky Route Zero was released on May 31, 2013. Summary Lula Chamberlain receives a rejection letter from the Gaston Trust for Imagined Architecture. If the player met Carrington in Act I, he will visit Lula and ask her about a previous request he sent in to her. If not, Lula's manager Rick will talk to her about the upcoming office party. Thoroughly lost on the Zero, Conway and Shannon stop at the Bureau of Reclaimed Spaces for directions. They speak to the receptionist Mary Ann about finding 5 Dogwood Drive. Unable to assign them any of the proper clerks for the process, she instead sets them up to meet with Lula. After failing to navigate the bureaucratic mess of junior clerks that Rick presents them with, Conway and Shannon finally meet with Lula. She tells them that she used to live on a Dogwood Drive, but that it cannot be the same one, as there are many streets named Dogwood Drive, and all (except, presumably, the one that they are searching for) had had their names changed to avoid computational name collisions. Depending on the player's decisions, Lula may speculate that her former lover, Joseph, sent them to get her attention or that her former intern, Weaver, overestimated Lula's capabilities. Lula claims that she can't help, but after some consideration, changes her mind and sends Conway and Shannon to search the bureau's records for the address of the one remaining Dogwood Drive. After the two come up empty-handed, Lula sends them to the St. Thomas Church. As the Bureau has only recently been moved to its current location, many of its records have not yet been transferred. She also directs Conway to Dr. Truman to help with his leg. At the storage space, Shannon looks for the records while Conway rests and speaks to the janitor. They talk and/or listen to a recorded sermon until Shannon returns. Conway briefly blacks out, at which point Shannon demands he go immediately to Dr. Truman's. They return to the Bureau only to find that Lula has disappeared in a hurry, but before she left, she processed all the files needed to transfer Conway and Shannon back to the surface roads. The two head out of the Zero to find Dr. Truman, but where his house should be, they find only the Museum of Dwellings. Here they encounter residents of the museum's many dwellings and explore the displayed homes. Conway, Shannon, and the hound take a construction lift to the roof where they meet Ezra. The boy explains that he and Julian fly many of the museum's homes out to the forest at night because the forest is easier to sleep in, but Dr. Truman asked not to be brought back. Ezra agrees to bring Conway and Co. to the doctor and calls Julian, who snatches them off the roof and flies them to the forest. After a short but grueling hike, the group finds Dr. Truman. While Ezra and Shannon watch TV, the doctor inspects Conway's leg and gives him a dose of Neuroypnol TM. Conway falls deep into a nebulous, drug-induced sleep. Characters ;Main characters: * Conway * Shannon Márquez * Lula Chamberlain ;Supporting cast: * Ezra * Julian * Dr. Truman * James Carrington Misc. characters * Janitor Locations ;Main locations: *Bureau of Reclaimed Spaces *The Zero *Random Access Self Storage *Museum of Dwellings *Forest *Dr. Truman's House ;Optional locations along the Zero: * Mineral Springs * Meditation Tunnels * River Tunnels * Valley ("Pit with Lights") * Gallery ("Dymaxion Graveyard") * Deja Vu ;Optional locations, flying with Julian: * Elkhorn Mine (Flying) * Equus Oils (Flying) * Marquez Farmhouse (Flying) * Bait Shop (Flying) * Church (Flying) * Chapel (Flying, along Green River) * Diner (Flying) * Museum (Flying) * Hard Times (Driving) * Guitar Player (Flying) * Octodad Reference * Burned Out House (Flying) * Overgrown Subdivision * Family Moving Out (Flying) * Whiskey Still * Scenic View (Driving) * Meteor Site (Driving) * Small Light (Flying) * Swamp (Flying) Soundtrack Track list for [http://benbabbitt.bandcamp.com/album/kentucky-route-zero-act-ii Act II soundtrack]: # Nameless Interiors − 02:04 # Bureau of Reclaimed Spaces − 04:20 # The Zero − 03:34 # Work and Need − 04:09 # Long Journey Home (Solo) − 03:39 # Julian − 04:56 # Long Journey Home (the Bedquilt Ramblers) − 02:02 Development and references Reception * GameRankings: 84/100http://www.gamerankings.com/pc/698961-kentucky-route-zero-act-ii/index.html * Metacritic: 82/100http://www.metacritic.com/game/pc/kentucky-route-zero---act-ii External links * Act II analysis by Magnus Hildebrandt Notes and references Category:Acts